Short Stories
by Hikari Rioki
Summary: i have major writer's block...stupid chapter...time to go to bed now......this chapter is so stupid...
1. Tohru

Disclaimer Thingy: don't own a thing except the short stories unless told otherwise.

I decided to write short stories for whenever I have severe writer's block… like right now.  I think it's kinda interesting how I wrote the first two chapters, though.

Tohru 

            Even though I knew it wouldn't last, even though I knew it wouldn't work, I still felt upset about leaving.  Shigure and the others helped me so much to be a better person, even though it usually took a turn for the worse.  I only wish… that I could've stayed longer, but since Akito had then refused it, I had to leave.

            She never got mad at anyone, even when I would snap and yell at her.  She would just say how it's none of her business, and then she would leave and I would have to apologize to her.  Actually, now thinking back on it, she wasn't really that bad.

            Now I was alone.  Shigure tried to convince Akito to let her stay, but he kept to his decision.  Perhaps he just wanted to hurt me again… emotionally.  I could never forgive him for sending her away.

            I suppose Akito thought it was for the best, sending Tohru away.  Still, he didn't want her memory erased.  Hatori and I were quite surprised when he told us.

            And because of her departure, the gap between Yuki and I will probably only grow and grow until we begin to question the fact that we're brothers.  I couldn't stand to let that happen!  I would rather face the wrath of Akito than to never be able to bridge the gap between my brother and I!

            And now, Hiro is angry everyday, and every time I mention Sissy, he gets mad at me and walks away.  But I can't help it, Hiro.  I miss her so much.

            So then I get mad at myself for upsetting Kisa even more.  I just… I can't believe that she's gone.  For some reason… I really miss her.

            But I know I can't go look for her.  Ha'ri even said so.  At least I can see her at Papa's building whenever she is working.

            Still, doesn't Akito realize how much she has helped us?  She is just like Kana in a way.  She is the spring that melts the snow.  Maybe that is why Akito did what he did.  Maybe he was afraid.

            The others could never understand that I had saved them from her.  And yet… could it be possible… that I was wrong?

            I guess I can make it on my own again.  Well, hopefully I still have money to buy another tent.  "Miss Honda."

"Hey, Tohru."

"Yuki?  Kyo?"  I… can come home?

**(END)**

Well, there!  If you got confused: it's basically switching to another person's point of view (POV) at the beginning of every paragraph.  Now, guess the order that the characters came in.  All the way from the very beginning of the story to just above where it says **(END)**.  Ready?  Set…  GO!!!!! (answers will be revealed in story three)


	2. Yukikun

Disclaimer: I will never be able to own Fruits Basket, even if I had the money… which I don't.

Yuki-kun 

            What do they expect from me you ask?  To be perfect in every little way.  They say I'm beautiful and kind, but is that really me?  Do they actually believe that I am perfect in every way?  Even when it is naturally impossible?  I'm not perfect, not at all.

            It is impossible to be perfect, but many people come pretty close… even Yuki-kun.  But what you have to remember is that looks and kindness aren't everything.  Everyone has a darker side.

            So what if he has a fanclub anyway?  It doesn't mean anything.  They just can't see what he's really like.  If they could, then I bet they wouldn't follow him anymore.

            I know I'm not perfect, but when everyone you know is expecting so much from you, then… what can you do?  "Yuki-kun?  Are you okay?"  The answer… I guess comes from… your friends, if that makes any sense at all.

**(END)**

Yaaaaaayyyy……  I got a little dizzy while typing it.  Woah… everything's spinning now!  (headache attack!)  Well… once again, guess who is speaking… answers will be in chapter 3… Bye.


	3. Akito

I don't own them… no I don't… I don't own Fruits Basket at all… no I don't…

Here are the answers for Tohru:  1. Tohru  2. Kyo  3. Yuki-kun  4. Shigure  5. Ayame  6. Kisa  7. Hiro  8. Momiji  9. Hatori  10. Akito  11. Tohru

If you are surprised by any of the answers, then please tell why.  Now in this one, I didn't feel like doing different POVs, so I decided to just talk about the person.  Enjoy!

Akito 

            Cruel, uncaring, cold, violent, unpredictable, evil… these are words usually to describe Akito Sohma, but are they necessarily true?  What about the word… fear?  Fear of dying, perhaps?  If someone told you the day you were born that you were going to die, how would you feel?  Angry, afraid… isn't this true?

            He has tortured his family members, yes, but fear can make people do the most unthinkable things at times.  What if Akito Sohma wasn't so evil, but instead was driven crazy by fear of dying?  What would you have done?  Would you have accepted your fate and never be afraid even once?  You are only human, and humans do not wish to die.  So, is it safe to say that you would have feared death as well?

            Akito Sohma is the head of the Sohma family, so he must keep everything under control until the day he dies, correct?  Some say that he could never be able to open his heart to anyone, never be able to love, but is this really true?  Akito Sohma isn't really evil, but only misunderstood and mislead by fear.  Deep down inside, there may actually be some kindness and hope if only someone could find it.

            He is the symbol of fear for many of his relatives, Yuki-kun especially, so they may not believe that he could ever change.  But maybe, just maybe, if you give him the chance… could he surprise you?  Could he really be a kind and caring person inside?

            We need to give Akito our respect and show him that he is not alone.  Only then will he be willing to express his true feelings.  Driven mad by fear, this could be the reason why he had become this way in the beginning.  Now ask yourself once again, what would you have done if it were you who was told that you were going to die?

Hikari Rioki 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, as you can see I have split personalities.  I have the normal, crazy person, and the serious person.  I am _not_ like Haru.

Now, the answers for Yuki-kun are 1: Yuki-kun  2: Tohru  3: Kyo  4: Yuki-kun.   I never know how I'm going to write/type it, so you'll just have to wait and see what happens next, okay?  I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.  If it is at all confusing, then tell me.  I will try to be a little clearer next time, but… sometimes I don't even know what I'm talking about.  And trust me, you don't want my other self to talk about war, that will take forever.  Well, bye-bye for now!


	4. Interview with Haru

Don't own… don't want to own this character… too scary…

Interview with Haru

(…) thinking

*…* action

Hikari:  Hello, everyone!  Since I don't understand Haru enough to write a short story about him or a mixed point of view story, I've decided to interview him first.  I also don't really know where to begin… umm…  First of all, are you White or Black Haru?

Haru:  I guess you can say that I'm White at the moment.

Hikari:  Okay then!  (What a relief!  Black Haru is too terrifying!)  Umm… how can anyone have such bad directions?

Haru:  I don't know.  It doesn't really mean anything to me as long as I get to where I'm going.

Hikari:  Oh…  Next question:  Who's your favorite relative?  *sweatdrops*  (what a stupid question!)

Haru:  Yuki-chan, of course.

*silence*

Hikari:  Umm… don't you mean… Yuki-kun?  *receives death glare from Haru*  Uh, nevermind!  Okay, how 'bout this one… who do you fight with more: Yuki-kun or Kyo?  (Ack!  Another one!)

Haru:  Kyo.

Hikari:  (oh what a tangled web we weave) *sweatdrops* (why'd I think of that? Stay on focus crazy mind!)  How 'bout… favorite color?

Haru:  Indigo.

Hikari:  (such confusion… stay on focus!)  Least favorite animal?

Haru:  Cats in general.  Including Kyo and Kung fu kitty a.k.a. Sweetheart.  (AN:  Sweetheart is Shiara Ramone's pet kitten, the ankle attacker)

Hikari:  …Are you… bored?

Haru:  No… why?

Hikari:  You're not in Black mode.  I'm glad.

Haru:  Why would I…

Hikari:  (good thing I'm wearing a disguise as an interviewer… otherwise, he'd kill me.)  If you were in Black mode, this would be switched to PG13.  I don't wanna do that till much later stories.

Haru:  Hey!  You're her!!!

Hikari:  *sweatdrops*  Uh oh…

To be Continued 


	5. Kyo Sohma WARNING: It's PG13!

WARNING!  WARNING!  THIS IS A PG13 RATED SHORT STORY!  WARNING!  WARNING!

Okay, since it's hard to do a Kyo story without it being PG13 I decided to make this one special and give a little warning up at the top!  And if you remember the little interview with Haru, when I said that he would've killed me if he knew who I really was, then you should be warned that Kyo also tried to kill me.  It's not easy trying to lock an enraged cow and an enraged cat in the bathroom when you are trying to talk to a friend.

(NOTE:  At the time I am writing this, I am listening to Michael Jackson music.  He might be a bad person, but I like the older music he used to sing.)

Well… ENJOY!!!! (Also, music affects my writing big time!)

            "What the hell are you listening to?" asked Kyo, walking inside the dining room.

"It's called Stranger in Moscow," I said, smiling at him as I typed.  "You have a big fan, you know… they told me to do a story about you next."

"WHAT?!!!!!!!"

"You don't have to yell.  If Akito hears you…"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT AKITO!!!!!!!!"

"Then please stop yelling at me.  You know I'm typing this conversation right now, right?"

            Kyo stomps away and I try not to laugh.  It's so much fun to talk with Kyo sometimes, when he's not trying to kill me.  Since I can't really think of anything, again, I dressed up in another disguise.  (AN: Shiara Ramone knows what outfit I decided to wear, since I wore it on a shopping day.  We got a lot of stares walking around in Halloween costumes that day)  It was a Victorian vampiress dress with my little feathery cat ears!

            I followed him outside, in the snow, to the end of the street.  "Why are you following me?" he asked.

"No reason," I said.  (AN: like I said, music affects my writing.  It's the Earth Song!)  "I just want to get to know you better."

"Why?"

"So I can write a better story about you.  Come on, Kyo!  It would be fun!"

"What do you want to know?"

"Umm, are you single?"

"Why the hell would you want to know?"

"So you are at the moment?"

            Kyo is blushing!  I hope all you Kyo fans can imagine this!  It's priceless!  "Well I…  Just leave me alone, okay?!"

"But why?"  I think it's cute watching him like this.

            Then the wind started to pick up and my hair blew in my face.  That's one thing that I can't stand about having sort of long hair.  I moved it out of the way to see him laughing at me.  Sometimes he can be such a jerk!  I can't believe how immature he can act!  Yuki-kun is so much better.  Even Akito wouldn't laugh at me… or maybe he would.  But, he doesn't like to upset me…  Wait a minute!  This is about Kyo!  "Kyo!"

"What?"

"I… think that… you have a ton of fans who love you deeply and truly!  I know about three people, one is my best friend, who think that you are the best character in the anime!"

            Silence… not good.  Maybe I should just run away?  Good idea!

Kyo Sohma 

            He is a little misunderstood by many.  Even though he may react negatively, even to a compliment, he doesn't always mean it.  He's really a good person deep down.

            Since Kyo is the cat of the zodiac, he isn't really accepted by some of the others cursed by the zodiac.  Because of this, he desperately tries to defeat his cousin Yuki-kun, who is the rat, since in the old story it is the rat's fault that the cat wasn't accepted into the zodiac.  But does he really hate Yuki-kun?  No, he actually envies him in a way.  I don't really remember how, though.  Still, sometimes you pick on someone or fight them because they have qualities that you wish you had in yourself.  Everybody envies someone in someway or another.  It's just human nature really.

            When I first saw Kyo in the anime, I thought that he was extremely rude and always angry.  But as I continued watching, I realized that he just couldn't control his anger sometimes.  He really is a sweet guy!  (I hope he doesn't read this!)

            Kyo is really cool.  And so what if he's a cat?  I like cats!  I have two!  The fat one likes to bully Kyo, though.  It's kinda funny!  So, Kyo doesn't always mean what he says if it's negative.  He just… can't express himself easily.  So, maybe fighting his cousins shows how much he really cares about them.  Remember the old saying!  When two people fight, it usually means they really care about each other.  I love this saying!  It's just perfect for Kyo, don't you think?

Kyo Sohma, undying loyalty and incomparable determination, is an important person in the Sohma family and in our hearts.

(I hope Kyo fans like this, if not… then I don't what I'll do.  Maybe I'll talk to him sometime and get to know him better.  Wait!  He's not here anymore!)

**The End… or is it?**


	6. Hatori Sohma

Hatori Sohma

            Erasing memories, is this really what I want?  The others don't have this responsibility.  I consider them lucky.  They don't have to face the horror of such an experience.

            Even though I don't get to talk to him often, I know that he doesn't really like what he does.  I mean, what about when he had to erase Kana's memory?  I'm sure it must have been terrible for him to do.  It wasn't his fault it had to happen this way!  I just know it!

            He always seems so calm, but how does he really feel?  Sometimes I have to wonder what it must be like for him.  Like that day that he had to erase all those children's memories… he was forced to do it.  But, did he even want to?

            I think that sometimes he's just too serious!  Even if I just play a little prank on little Mii, he has to ruin all my fun!  Next time, I won't call her.  I'll just let her suffer… wouldn't that be fun?  Even though the manuscript would already be done.

            Who cares if he has the responsibility of erasing people's memories?  It's their own fault if they find out about the curse!  Besides, I could care less what happened to them.

            I guess I have no choice but continue on this path and follow Akito's orders.  None of us can go against him.  Maybe this… is part of my curse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well?  Like it?  I was trying to type it while being tortured by my idiotic brother pretending to be an excellent recorder player!  So, if it seems somewhat OOC, then that's probably why.  I really don't like it when he plays his worst!

Now I need help.  Who should I do next?  And if it's someone from the manga, then sorry but I can't do that yet.  The manga doesn't come out till like February and it's still November!

Not again!!!!!!!!!!!  (covers ears with two fluffy pillows)


	7. Hiro and Kisa

I'm so sorry!  I completely forgot about this!  Plus, I was having problems with Akito and Kyo is ultra terrified of me and Yuki-kun won't stop teasing me even when I tell him to and Haru is freaking me out and Momiji doesn't like to see me unhappy and I'm ready to switch it all to PG13 now!  Ha!… Me go nap now…

NOT!

Hiro and Kisa

            There is an old saying about how opposites attract… but is it true?  Here is Hiro Sohma.  Rude and bossy, yet he still cares about Kisa.

            Here is Kisa Sohma.  Shy and quiet, yet she still cares about Hiro.

This is so… baaaaaaaaaaaad… - -U

Hiro:  Is that the best you can do?

Hikari: Don't rub it in.

Hiro:  And why not?  Isn't it bad enough that you don't even remember my personality?  You said so yourself.

Hikari:  I don't have the fourth dvd yet.  So, how can I remember you so well?  Weren't you only in like one episode anyway?

Hiro:  That doesn't mean you can just forget about me.  You're so stupid.

Hikari:  … I thought I knew that already.

Kisa:  Hiro, Hikari isn't stupid.

Hiro:  How can you say that, Kisa?  Of course she is!

Kisa:  Hiro, please stop.

Hikari:  I'm gonna go look for my Akito-kun now…

So readers, as you can see, I need help with Hiro's personality.  I'm so terrible at remembering him… it's so sad.  I'm so sorry all you Hiro fans out there!  I apologize to the world of Hiro fans!!!!!  I'm sorry!!!!!  I'm so sorry!!!!!!!!  I'm so sooooorrrrrrrryyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  (not again -_-U)


	8. Momiji

Hello again, readers.  I am doing my best at my poor attempt at Momiji.  After talking with the hyper boy last time he visited, I was surprised at how much I didn't really know him at all!

(Replay! Here is what happened.)

            Momiji and Haru had just stopped by (thank goodness Haru doesn't wanna kill me anymore… I hope.), and I was glad to see them.  Yuki-kun and I were stuck by ourselves for a long while before they came.  We were happy not to be alone anymore.  Yuki-kun missed his "girlfriend" and was hoping to go back to her place since I had "accidentally" punched Akito in the face a few days before. (long story)  "Hi, Momiji," I said happily.  "How have you been?"

"I've been doing great.  I'm glad that I'm here."

"Cool!  You know… Shiara-senpai and I were worried about you and well… uh… nevermind.  So, where were you and Haru all this time?"

"Mostly just sight-seeing!"

"Sight-seeing in Fort Wayne?" (AN: Fort Wayne is the second largest city in Indiana, which is a state in the Mid-West.  I'm so lucky to be living here!)

"Yeah!  I liked the downtown area!  The buildings there were huge and old!  It was like walking through history!"

"Excuse me?  Downtown isn't that bad!"

"He meant like the old churches down there," said White Haru.  "It was pretty neat."

"I guess you guys are right.  Too bad it's winter, otherwise we could go to the zoo and see the ostridges and stuff.  I haven't been there in awhile, but it gets pretty hot."  I then walked over to the computer desk and finished typing, took Shiara-senpai's cd out of the disk player, put it back in the disk holder, went into my room to find a change of clothes, and took a shower.

            When I got out, though, I had no idea what to expect.  I watched helplessly as Black Haru argued with Yuki-kun about something.  I was worried, but then Momiji tried to cheer me up.  I could hear Haru mumble something under his breath, but I paid no attention to it.  That's when I found myself getting kissed by him! (blushes at such a memory)  So, of course, I punched him right in the face!!!!!!  BULLSEYE!!!!!!!  I yelled and screamed at him, telling him to get the heck out of my house!  When I had stopped yelling, he was gone already.  Man, I hated that.

I guess I talked a little less about Momiji than I thought.  Oh well, sorry guys!  And for the two people who heard a little of how this all occurred, you now know what went on.

Still need help on Hiro though.  Come on!

Me go sleep now…


	9. Major Writer's Block

Hikari Rioki: Hi everyone. For those of you who are waiting for me to update something, well, I have writer's block. Sorry. I can get the chapters started, but… I can't figure out how to finish them.

Ayame Sohma: Isn't 'Gure supposed to be helping you?

Hikari Rioki: I could care less right now.

Shigure Sohma: Come on, Sunbeam, you know you want my help with your many stories. Why else would you have me come over?

Hikari Rioki: How about I get my bow and arrows out and use you two for target practice?

Ayame and Shigure: She's upset.

Akito Sohma: To the people reading this, Hikari hopes you don't mind if she posts this.

Hikari Rioki: It's really bad. Sorry.

****

Major Writer's Block

Shigure and Ayame Sohma sat on Hikari's bed together and watched as she stared at the blank computer screen. "When are you going to post it?" Aya wanted to know, getting a glare from the poor girl.

"As soon as I can figure out what to write," she answered, still glaring.

"Do you have writer's block, Sunbeam?" asked Shigure, eyes twinkling like stars.

All Hikari did was turn back to her computer screen and sigh in frustration. She really wanted to hurt them now, but she made a deal with the baka dog. If he promised to help her with many of her unfinished stories, then she would promise to be Ayame's servant until they left. What a big mistake that was! She had to make breakfast, lunch, dinner, and snacks for him and Shigure, had to listen to him talk on and on and on about his high school days, had to be nice to Shigure, and had to do so many other things.

Hikari was still staring at the blank computer screen when she suddenly said, "I miss Haru."

"I never thought it was possible to hear those three words come out of your mouth in the same sentence," said Shigure.

"I can't help it."

"Aren't you afraid of Haru?" questioned the snake.

Hikari nodded and said, "I'm afraid of Black Haru sometimes, but I'm terrorified of Ultra-Black Haru."

"Ultra-Black?"

"Uh-huh. But I miss White Haru. Don't you dare tell that to Akito," she told the snake and dog.

"Okay."

"I miss Haru!!! If he was here, then he could help me out at work by terrorizing my boss and then she would get my schedule right!!!! I miss Haru!!!!! Haru!!!!!"

Shigure and Ayame both sweat drop as Hikari keeps saying 'I miss Haru' over and over again.

***(One hour later)***

Hikari stares at her blank computer screen again. "I wonder what Kyo is up to now. Probably getting jealous again like always." She looks up as Akito Sohma walks into the room. "Hey, Kito. What's up?"

"Nothing much. What about you? Did you update anything today?"

"Major writer's block. I have some of the next chapter typed up, but then my mind just goes blank. When that happens, I go to another story. And now," points to blank screen, "I'm not thinking of anything. Just staring at a white screen. And the menus at the top. It says 'Untitled Document - Microsoft Works Word Processor', and under that it says 'File' and 'Edit' and 'Insert' and 'Format' and 'Tools' and…"

"I think I've heard enough."

Hikari blinked and said, "Sorry, Akito." She went back to staring, and then she came up with something. _I would write a story for my best friend. It may take awhile, but I'm willing to take the time to make sure it's perfect._

"Now… chapter 1..."


End file.
